


De-aging

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [19]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac and Jack were working on a case when something goes terrible wrong.
Series: writer's month 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	De-aging

‘Can you please state your name for the record please.’

‘Jack Dalton, ID number HA67RZ9615.’

‘Please tell us what happened today, June 5th 2020.’

‘Agent Angus Macgyver and myself were entering a suspect’s house in search of the ledger. Agent Macgyver suspected it was on a thumb drive and was rummaging through the suspect’s desk while I was searching for a notebook in the book case. There was sort of a flash and a pressure change and then…’

‘What happened?’

‘I don´t know. I turned around and there he was?. I called it in, that is all I know. So can I see him now?’

Jack is almost vibrating with anger, how dare they keep Mac away from him? The agent in charge of the de-brief seems to check and then nods. Jack rushes out of the room to medical before the man can say anything else.

‘Where is he?’ is the first thing that comes out of his mouth when he sees Doc Carl.

‘Calm down Jack, Mac is OK, he is in exam one. But you need to calm down first, he is going to pick up on your anxiety. We don’t want him stressing out, not in his condition, right?’

‘You’re right.’

Jack takes a couple of deep breaths, he is trained operative, he knows how to get his breathing back under control in no time. When he feels like his heartrate is back down enough, he walks into exam one. On the bed is Mac, fast asleep. Jack stands next to the bed and lets his fingers cart through the soft blond hair.

‘I’m here kid, I’m here.’

Jack sits down next to the bed, watching over the kid. He knows the moment Mac wakes, and he lets his hand rest on the kid, trying to project security.

‘Hey kid, I’m here. You’re safe.’

Mac turns around in the bed, facing Jack.

‘J’ck?’

‘Yeah kid, I’m here.’

‘I had this bad dream.’

‘Shh, it’s OK. I’m here, you are safe.’

‘I was little and…’

‘Can you open your eyes for me, Mac?’

Mac does as he is asked and his eyes widen as he realizes what has happened.

‘It wasn’t a bad dream?’ He stares at his hands.

‘No kid, I’m afraid not.’

Tears are building in the boy’s eyes.

‘Hey kid, it’s OK, we will figure this out, OK?’

Mac launches himself at Jack, putting his small arms around Jack’s neck. Jack pulls him in a hug.

‘You’re safe Mac. I will take care of you.’


End file.
